


Salty Miraculous Ladybug Prompts From Ao3

by The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Ravenclaw_Werewolf
Summary: I'm bored and I crave chaos. If you have any prompts, just go ahead and commented to me.Heads up: Comments will be moderated, other rules and regulations will be in the first chapter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Rules

Okay, so before getting started, I wanted to clarify a couple of things:

1\. When sending a prompt, it will not show up in the comment section, but I will save them if it interests me.

2\. Don't send comments that could start a flame war, this is something I'm doing on the side.

3\. With that in mind, there is no set update schedule so please don't ask when the next update and anything as such.

Now for the personal preference rules:

4\. If want any character redemption, you are welcome to but not for Lila. I can try if I must, but it will be hard.

5\. I know Adrinette will be the endgame ship, but please keep prompts with that ship to a minimum.

6\. If you're sending a crossover prompt, I will try my best, but be warned I have not seen everything, (Also, I don't care if your prompt has a spoiler for any media).


	2. What Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Username8746489: uhhhh the iconic class salt prompt where they ask for Marinette to do stuff for them for free (Sugar for Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, and Alix?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhh sorry for the late update and that this was so short! But there is more to come! (I didn't include Chole and Sabrina because I wasn't sure how to write them).

[Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489)

Marinette took a sip from her large cup of coffee with cream and sugar mixed, seated in the back of the classroom, continuously writing in her planner, ignoring the evil eye her class was giving her. Ever since the majority of her class decided to trust the word of the new student liar instead of their now ex-friend whom they have known ever since elementary school, things have been going south hill. Thankful, not everyone. Adrien, was the first and was in the know of Lila’s lies. Alix and Nathaniel had been next since Lila told the former she had met Tony Hawks a week before she transferred to their school in Texas when he was competing in the X-Games, who said she had potential to be even greater than him, and had told the latter she met Stan Lee back in March and claimed that he himself called her a true hero for all her charity work. Two things are wrong with those statements.

The first being that Nathaniel has always been on guard with new people, especially with stories that sounded too good to be true. So right at the get-go with that one sentence, Nathaniel never trusted a single word that spilled from the liar’s lips. The next being that Alix knew that Tony Hawk’s last competition for the X-Games was in 2003, the same year he retired. The X-Game that was held in Texas happened in 2016. Marinette was just happy to know that not everyone in her class is a sheep.

With Nino and Alya, it took a bit longer, but they came around. Nino, bless his soul, was much more kind and had finally taken the time to listen to Marinette's side of the story. Afterwards, he started to observe and noticed the inconsistencies in her tales, and immediately told Alya about this. She at first was reluctant, but with a bit of pleading and puppy dog eyes from her boyfriend, Alya fact checked the stories. The only sources that she could find were her own interview with Lila, causing her to apologize profusely to Marinette and to take down the videos.

The four had tried to get the other to listen, but they were already gone too far into the deep end. This cause Marinette to have a small revelation. She already tried to warn her classmates, told them fact check, and had to endure one or more insults thrown at her. Conclusion; if they were going to choose Lila’s friendship over her’s, then so be it.

The bell finally rang, indicating school was over, and Marinette started to pack up when she saw a couple of shadows loom over her, realizing it was some of her classmates standing in front of her.

“Hey Mari, listen! We have a favor to ask.” Mylena said, bouncing on her toes a bit.

A single eyebrow was raised, “Elaborate?”

Ivan crossed his arms before replying, “You don’t need to be so cold, but anyway, we’re going to throw a picnic for Lila, so we need some pastries by tomorrow.”

“And there's the school’s dance coming up in five days, so we’re going to need some new dresses.” Juleka commented, gesturing to the girls of the group.

With a blank stare, Marinette reached into her backpack and pulled out two pamphlets, “Place the order of pastries with my parents and if you want to commission a dress, submit a form on my website, however due to having multiple commission orders, the dresses will be ready in 1-2 weeks tops.”

“WHAT?! Marinette! You’re being unfair!” Rose shouted.

Before the pigtailed could say anything, everyone paused as they heard Lila starting to cry, “I-I-I know y-you hate me, b-but you s-s-shouldn’t take it out on your f-f-friends!” Lila made a dramatic gesture of throwing herself into Kim’s arms, shooting a nasty smile from under.

The class glared at with a burning hatred and started to yell at her for being ‘petty’, ‘greedy’, ‘jealous’, and about any other words they can think of. The five, who were watching this unfold, looked directly at Marinette. In turn, the girl subtly held up her hand and gave a small nod. She then turned to look at the still shouting others, and simply said one sentence.

“What friends?”

The room went silent as Marinette coldly looked at them straight in the eyes as she stood up, “Because you have ignored me, you accused me of being jealous, replaced my position as class president with her,” she pointed directly at the liar, “and had the audacity to believe that I would ever steal or cheat! If that’s what you think friends are, then who needs enemies?”

“But you always give us things for free!”

“That’s when we were friends. Besides, I have been getting more commissions by the week. The more I get, the more materials I need. These kinds of things don’t come cheap.”

“Not to mention you guys never made any contribution in the past.” A new voice piped up, which belonged to Alix, “Marinette was the only one who made the banners, drama costumes, and planned for everything and anything.”

“She was the class president, a position which involves a lot of arrangements for fundraisers and trips.” Nathaniel pointed out.

“All those bake sales we held, we always got a full profit because we never had to pull from the school’s budget thanks to Marinette’s parents.” Nino commented nonchalantly.

“You all took advantage of her kindness, yet this is what you have to show for it? At least I can admit my mistakes.” Alya said, standing a little taller.

“She has made so many sacrifices, while you barely did anything.” Adrien stated, crossing his arms, but gained a small smile as Marinette finally finished packing.

As all of them went to leave, the others left in the class had their jaws on the ground for not expecting that reaction, Marinette paused and looked at them one last time.

“So I’ll ask again, what friends?”

**\-----**

The class came to realize, far too late, that they had made the worst mistake in their life.

Kim had to make his own banner and his sport team didn’t get his team new uniforms because of not having enough money to commission them and the school’s budget was tight enough as it is. Kim was not the only one who had suffered embarrassment of having to wear their old uniforms, (but he did take the most considering he was the one to reveal and brag up a storm about them).

Mylène couldn’t get the costumes and props she promised her drama club because of time crunch, making that year’s play the most poorly done one, and barely anyone came due to the show posters bad commercial quality and being hung up in only two days from the opening night.

Rose, Juleka, and Ivan couldn’t get a gig booked to any of the real good places. The one they did manage to get was in a cafe, but then were kicked out when one of the equipment caught on fire. Thankfully, Luka had left before to start a solo career, which he was excelling at.

Max’s birthday came up, but when he walked into the classroom, the smile on his face dropped when he saw the cheap streaming hanging up with a card and a couple of gag gifts.

Their discounts to the bakery were not only pulled from them, but also their families, having them gain an earful from their parents.

At the school dance, Marinette, Aderin, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, and Alix were the only ones who had shown up in brand new dresses and suits. Everyone else had to wear their old ones from last year.

All those wonderful trips they had been promised by Lila went quickly down the drain because they weren’t arranged properly and Lila said she was sorry but had been too busy with her charity events.

And everything was finally set ablaze when Jagged Stone came to pick up Marinette and her real friends and when Rose asked if he was going to say hi to Lila, “Who’s Lila?”

So in the end, they were once friends with the sweet, pigtailed girl, but even they had to ask themselves, what friends?


End file.
